The Red Clouds Of Earth
by Arionix 64
Summary: After death lies nothing, unless you reincarnate. When 11 such individuals do so, ripples will flow, making changes along their path. AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DXD. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Darkness.

Nothing existed, did he?

Darkness.

Why should he change?

Another minute/day/year/century passed.

Still darkness.

Another min-

D rk s

Images, videos, bright and colourful surrounded him.

Both of himself, and of-

Issei Hyoudou? I, no, he was stabbed by that spear... This boy should be dead... What in the world?

_lub dub_

He woke up, but not before seeing a pair of glowing green eyes.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, and immediately closed them because of the sunlight. He opened them again and looked around.

He was in this Issei's room.

The boy let out a surprised gasp, feeling a small amount of coldness on his skin. 'Feels so real..' The boy then touched his chest, and then let out a hum. 'I am alive?' He wondered.

He blinked, and smiled.

The boy stood up and looked at himself using a 'phone'. His skin, as well as his hair, were a few shades lighter than before. His eyes were chocolate brown, rather than green.

"Wake up! Ise!" He heard 'his' mother's voice.

"I know! I'll get up!" He spoke subconsciously.

Why did he say that?

"School, huh?" he said, looking at his phone. He should get ready.

Why did he have to go there? He wasn't Issei. He was a shinobi. He was-

Kakuzu shook his head and got ready.

**Some Minutes Later  
**

As he walked towards the school, Kuoh Academy, he recalled what happened to him last night.

'That black winged girl... She killed Issei because of something. I might get answers from Gremory.' As soon as he reached the school, some students glared at him, while others ignored him.

He was shocked, even more so when he remembered Issei's habits.

No. He was much stronger. No one could ignore him.

Suddenly, a lot more students noticed him, he felt.. relieved? He payed no attention to them walked in front of the building, where he was joined by 'his' friends.

**A Few Days Later**

A few days had passed and Kakuzu had gotten used to his new life.

'Something's wrong with with Issei..' thought Matsuda and Motohama. They were his friends and comrades, and the other members of the perverted trio.

Issei paid more attention to studies, even the boring history class. Not once did he speak about porn, and they knew he was hiding something from them. He just seemed a little out of it.

"Hey Matsuda, do you think he'll actually listen if you tell him about that new collection you have?" asked Motohama quietly.

"Of course he will!" Matsuda almost shouted.

Meanwhile, the boy walked in front of them, towards the cafeteria. He was thankful for his new life, but confused.

'The history is pretty interesting... Two world wars, with minor wars along the way. The technology, very advanced than the Nations. Not to mention, the ability to communicate to any place. The only annoyance is Gremory. She knows something.'

The trio reached the cafeteria, which was filled with students, chatting, and eating their lunch. As soon as they entered, many students started glaring at the trio. Some merely gave them a glance.

There was a rumor that Hyoudou had put an end to his perverted ways.

Suddenly, Matsuda put a hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "Hey Ise, I bought a new collection yesterday. Why don't we watch it after school. Besides, its the one you've been waiting for, from the last month."

The students expected the boy to agree.

"I have to take care of a few things." Kakuzu spoke. "I don't have time for that." He continued. 'Why did I feel like agreeing?'

"Ise, you're joking, right?" asked Motohama, just what had happened to their friend?

The cafeteria went silent, then resumed its sound.

"No, I really do have things to take care of."

Kakuzu ignored everyone and just thought. He wasn't a normal human anymore. The increased senses, agility, and stamina at night proved so.

The two other members simply stared.

"I wasn't joking." spoke Kakuzu, but all he got was a glare from them.

"Traitor." they spoke as they walked away, fuming.

'Why do I want to apologize?'

**After School**

Kakuzu walked around Kuoh town and looked at the area, humming a random tune. The events that occurred in school were refreshing and interesting.

He had felt weak in the morning, but now at night, he felt much better.

He bumped into a man with short black hair and a trench coat. Kakuzu ignored him.

The man spoke, "She killed you, didn't she?"

"What are you talking about?" Kakuzu asked, turning towards the man. He froze.

The man looked normal, but why was he scared?

Why were his instincts screaming at him to run?

The man ignored him, then said, "Who is your master?"

"I don't have one." spoke Kakuzu.

"What a shame." spoke the man, his eyes narrowed.

He created a light blue spear out of thin air.

'Just like that girl.' Kakuzu thought. His instincts told him to run away. 'I'm not going to run.' he told himself, and stayed there.

The man looked at the boy, and saw his confusion. "Goodbye, devil."

He threw the spear.

Kakuzu tried jumping out of the spear's path.

SHUNK!

The spear was too fast.

The boy coughed up blood, and began panting.

It hurt, his insides were burning.

The spear shattered, and the boy fell down.

He heard the black winged man grunt.

"Could you not touch my servent? Fallen angle." he heard a feminine voice.

"Keep a better eye on your servant. I could've killed him." the man replied. "He has a dangerous 'gear'. Be careful."

"Thank you for your concern, but you should leave. I'm Rias Gremory, and this city is under my jurisdiction. Leave before you die." she spoke.

"Of course, Gremory. Just make sure he doesn't die. It would be a shame to lose such an _interesting _boy."

He heard the flapping of wings.

"You look pretty bad. Lets go to your place, I'll treat your wounds." These were the last words he heard, before darkness consumed him.

**Dohnaseek**

Dohnaseek had flown and now stood on top of a nearby building. He took out a phone, and started typing.

**' **_The Gremory has the red dragon. Raynare killed the boy. _**'** He wrote, getting a reply.

**' **_I'm a bit disappointed in her, though its no big deal. Anything else you want to tell me? _**' **

_**' **No, I do not. However, how long will **it** take? _**' **he typed

**'**_ Oh, have some patience, oh well good hearing from you. _**'**

Putting the device back in his pocket, the man flew away from the building, and towards a church.

**The Next Morning**

**Issei's Room**

_lub dub_

'I'm not dead?' Kakuzu thought.

He remembered what happened last night. He had been a coward. Who saved him? Was it Gremory?

He looked around, only for his eyes to fall upon the naked body of the red haired girl, who had probably been sleeping with him on the bed.

Yes, it was.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then reopening them, proving that Rias was indeed in front of him.

He felt weak in front of her.

'How troublesome.' Kakuzu stood up from the bed, and put the blanket over the girl's figure.

Kakuzu got ready for school. As soon as he walked back into the room, Rias had woken up, her figure free of the blanket, with 'his' mother stood at the open door.

Stuttering slightly, the woman left the room.

'I can already tell this is going to be a pain in the ass.' he thought. He then looked towards the naked girl sitting on his bed.

"Miss Gremory, what brings you to my bed, naked?" he asked, eyes slightly narrowed. He tried glaring at her, but couldn't.

"You were really injured from last night, and I had to heal you. I did that by embracing you in the nude." spoke the girl, a devilish smile on her face.

He felt as if he were seeing a stronger being.

"I see." spoke Kakuzu, narrowing his eyes. "Why?" he asked.

The girl giggled "It would be irresponsible for me to lose you." she spoke, smirking.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? And put on some clothes."

The girl gave him a forced smile. So, her beauty wouldn't work. Oh well, she still had her wealth.

"Mister Hyoudou, may I call you Ise? " she asked, earning a nod from the boy. "Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am Rias Gremory, a devil, and your master."

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. 'Ah great. Another pain.'

"I'm not a slave." spoke Kakuzu trying to glare at the girl. There was something strange going on with him.

Rias laughed. "You're more concerned about that? You're so funny Ise. I am from one of the higher families of devils, and Kuoh's just _one_ of our owned lands."

Kakuzu didn't laugh, though he did look elsewhere, thinking.

"Don't worry about it." she spoke, putting on her clothes. "Now, about being a devil. I'll explain everything later. Just don't try to think about God. Gives us a headache." she continued, wincing slightly.

They went downstairs and Rias somehow convinced 'his' parents they were just friends.

* * *

'Wh-what? Where am I?' Issei thought.

He was in a broken room, one of many. He was looking at a screen, which showed his friends, family, and other people.

That guy! He had Yuuma-chan's wings.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked.

He saw Rias-senpai's body! The real one.

The boy shook his head.

There was a door in front of him, currently locked with chains.

"Where am I?!" he spoke, walking towards the door, shaking it.

"Wh-"

**"Pipe down! Will you!"**

The boy looked back, eyes widened.

**"Oh? What are you doing here?"**

Issei gulped, looking at the VERY gigantic dragon in front of him.

**"Answer me! I know who you are, my host. I am the great red dragon, Ddraig."**

Before Issei could get a chance to speak, the dragon spoke.

**"Fine, I'll tell you why you're here. You died."**

"What?" asked Issei, confused.

The dragon let out a sigh, mumbling about how humans were getting dumber by the century.

**"You got reincarnated as a devil."** the dragon spoke, **"But, your body is not under your control."**

"Okay? I-I know that but, why?" the boy spoke. He suddenly panicked. "W-Wait! Rias-sempai is naked. What-"

**"I told you to be** **quiet!" **the dragon spoke. **"Situations like these happen sometimes, usually when someone's near death."**

The dragon suddenly smiled.

Issei gulped.

**"Since you're already here. Would you like to grow stronger? To be in control?" **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN: More than two years have passed since I updated my previous Naruto X DxD fanfic. And now, here is the rewrite, with a much better attempt at an AU. I hope you enjoy.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own Naruto and Highschool DxD.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Occult Research Clubroom  
**

Kakuzu sat in front of the other members of the club.

The other members being the Prince of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba.

The academy's so-called mascot, Koneko Toujou.

And the two 'Big Sisters' Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

"Ise, explain." spoke Rias, narrowing her eyes. "Why is there dirt on you?"

"I got into a fight with some of your stalkers." Kakuzu replied. "They saw us walking to the academy together. They attacked first."

Rias let out a sigh.

Akeno giggled. "What an 'active' junior." she spoke.

"President Rias, I made sure to alter their memories." spoke, Yuuto, smiling.

Rias nodded. "Thank you, Yuuto. Now, Ise, allow me to give you a lesson."

"Like I said earlier, I am a devil and you're my servant. Well, everyone here is one. You'll join this club so we can gather at one spot. Don't act like this in the future."

"Allow me to continue." spoke Akeno. "There are three major species around the globe, except the humans. There are devils, like us, fallen angels, like that girl who killed you." she spoke, giving him a photo of Yumi. "and finally, there are the angels."

"A long time ago, a three-way war was fought between the three, killing a lot of people, from all sides." spoke Yuuto. "Lord Beelzebub, one of the current Great Satans, created the evil piece system to increase our numbers, and you took all eight pawns."

"A question." spoke Kakuzu. "What does that mean?"

"You have a [Sacred Gear]." spoke Koneko, who then resumed eating her sweets. "You're strong."

"In short, [Sacred Gears] are special abilities possessed by humans, which may make them smarter, more agile, et cetera." spoke Rias. "You have a very powerful one, and I think it's a longinus."

"Are you talking about this?" spoke Kakuzu as he put forward his left arm. Immediately, a red gauntlet appeared, adorned with a shining green gem.

Rias smiled. "Yes, I think-no, know that it doubles your power every few seconds. I'll have to ask brother." she then shook her head. "Either way, the more pieces that are required, the greater potential that reincarnated devil has, usually."

"Now, let us formally introduce ourselves, Issei Hyoudou." she continued. "I am your [King], Rias Gremory, you may call me club president, or just president."

"I am her [Queen], Akeno Himejima. You can call me big sis, I you want~" spoke the black haired woman, smiling. "Please take care of me."

"I am the [Knight], Yuuto Kiba, you may call me Yuuto." spoke the blond, giving him a friendly smile. "Take care of me, as well."

"Koneko, [Rook]." spoke the white haired girl, nodding. "Call me Toujou."

"We are devils, and now, welcome to my peerage." spoke Rias, and bat-like wings burst out of everyone's back.

Fortunately, the shirts weren't torn, somehow.

"Now, let me tell you about ourselves, as a species." Rias continued. "A devil is much more agile and stronger than an average human. We also have much longer lives, and, after gaining enough 'strength', any devil can have his own peerage."

"How would I gain this 'strength'?" asked Kakuzu.

"It's basically a business." spoke Yuuto, smiling. "You need to hand out these pentagrams, so people are able to summon you."

"I'm interested." spoke Kakuzu immediately.

"The night you died, you wished to die in the arms of a beautiful woman." spoke Rias, smiling. "I'm flattered."

So, that's how he was saved.

"I just need to pass these out?" Kakuzu asked.

Rias nodded.

He left, and spent the next few hours handing out those pentagrams.

**Hours Later**

It had been half an hour since Kakuzu returned.

Rias then created a magic circle on the ground, with Akeno's help.

"Come here, Ise." she spoke, and pressed his right hand's palm. "This'll give you the ability to sense when people ask for you."

Immediately, the symbol lit up.

He was then told to stand at the centre of the magic circle.

A minute passed.

He didn't have enough magic for a simple teleport.

"I'll go there on my bike." he spoke, and he left.

Best not to keep the client waiting.

**Apartment building**

Kakuzu stood in front of the door of his client.

Surprisingly, devil technology was much more modern than he realized. Contracts were actually done by a phone applications, and the client's locations could be known by another app.

Now, his first job.

It was door 206, and it had a light pink colour with some floral design.

'Looks like a girl lost some of her dolls. This will be easy.' Kakuzu thought and pressed the door bell.

The door slowly opened to reveal a very muscular man, who seemed to be cosplaying as a standard 'magical girl' from anime. "Welcome, and thanks for coming nyo~." he spoke.

'What?' Kakuzu thought, with an eyebrow twitching.

The suit was stretched, and somehow, fortunately, wasn't tearing.

"What did you want me to do?" Kakuzu asked the man, his tone a forced calm.

"I want you to turn Mil-tan into magical girl, nyo~" the man spoke, weeping?

"I see." Kakuzu spoke, "Are you this Mil-tan?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

He received multiple nods.

Sighing, Kakuzu spoke, "How long have you been like this?" asked Kakuzu. He hoped this would end soon.

"Mil-tan was a normal magical girl, but Mil-tan was cursed by her enemy, and turned into a boy!" the man spoke, slightly weeping "And now she's stuck like this, in this body, without her powers, nyo!" the man added, now crying.

His tears hit the floor.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Kakuzu mentally asked himself.

"Please help Mil-tan!" the man spoke.

"Let's see." Kakuzu spoke, bringing up a small device. "It will cost you about... four thousand yen. It had actually been three thousand, but Gremory didn't say anything about lying.

The man immediately agreed.

"How do you make it?" asked Kakuzu, receiving a book from the man.

"The recipe is in this book, the page is folded. Mil-tan could not prepare potions with her strong hands, nyo~" the man then lead the boy to what seemed to be a personal garden.

"Take your time, nyo~" the man said.

'Magic potion, huh?' Kakuzu thought as he prepared the ingredients. 'Its probably a drug, who cares.' he thought.

In a few minutes, the 'potion' was made, after a few encounters with insects.

Kakuzu doubted it would work, but he was getting paid.

That was all that mattered.

"Thank you! Nyo~" the man spoke.

"It doesn't look like it worked." spoke the boy, earning himself a reply, " It takes a few days to work, nyo~ Thank you, and here you go. " The man handed Kakuzu a hefty amount of yen, a lot more than four thousand.

"Do you want to give me this much?" Kakuzu asked the man, eyebrows raised.

"Don't worry, Mil-tan is an alchemist as well, nyo~" came the reply, in a far more joyful tone. "You can ask for whatever you want, nyo~"

The man then took a simplified pentagon, and gave it to Kakuzu.

"Goodbye Mil-tan." Kakuzu spoke, earning himself reply of "Bye!" from the rather deranged man.

'I wonder what kind of drug he took?' were the boy's thoughts as he went to his bike, and sped off to do his other jobs.

**Morning**

A few days had passed, and Rias was surprised not only by how much he had earned, but also by how successful he was.

After Mil-tan, he had made an (unsuccessful) contract with a guy who was expecting Toujou, and another one with an American exchange student, which was successful.

According to Rias, he had become the peerage's second best earner.

Half an hour was left before school started, and he stood near the gate.

Kakuzu heard yelp from nearby and went over to investigate.

A girl had fallen down, her suitcase near her.

The girl had long blonde hair, and was wearing a typical nun's attire. She also had a cross necklace tied around her neck. The girl extended her gloved hand, and Kakuzu helped her up.

He let out a gasp and struggled to breath for a moment.

S-Such dread.

Was this the holy power of a simple nun?

It couldn't be.

He gulped, and simply looked at the girl.

She dusted herself off and gave him a bow.

"Th-Thank yoo verry much." the girl replied in broken Japanese, holding a dictionary.

"A-Are you okay?" the boy asked, earning himself a quick nod.

"Oh, I didn't think I would find someone who spoke the language here, a-and yes." she spoke, smiling.

Looking at the girl's suitcase, Kakuzu tried to help, but the girl hurriedly prepared the suitcase herself.

"So, are you a traveler? You look lost." spoke Kakuzu.

The nun slumped down, and spoke, "Yes, I'm lost. I was assigned to the church in this area, but sadly I couldn't find it."

"I still have time. How about I lead you to the church?" he asked.

The girl's smile widened. "Really? This is surely guidance from the Lord!"

Kakuzu almost shook, but clenched his fists.

Strangely, it didn't affect him as much as before.

The girl looked at him, worried.

The boy let out a breath. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

The boy started escorting the girl to the church.

As they walked the girl's eyes fell upon a boy, who was crying, holding his knee. The girl rushed over to him and whispered something.

The boy's knee glowed, and his injury disappeared.

How interesting.

"Ah sorry, I couldn't help myself." the nun said sheepishly in front of Kakuzu.

The kid's mother soon came and upon hearing about what happened, threw an angry look at the nun.

"I know those eyes. Even though I don't know the language." said the nun, her eyes narrowed.

The boy she healed thanked her, which Kakuzu translated.

"You came here as a healer?" asked Kakuzu. "That is an amazing ability."

"Thank you! And w-well.." the girl looked elsewhere. "Yes, many people get injuries."

They arrived at the church.

'Fallen, here? No, it's probably just the church.' Kakuzu thought. "Oh well, I'll be off." spoke Kakuzu.

"So soon?" asked the girl. "At least have some tea." she spoke.

"Sorry, but I need to go to school." spoke Kakuzu.

"But it would only take a minute." the girl continued. She looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Sorry, but I must leave. My name is Issei Hyoudyou."

"Oh.. Well, I hope we meet again. Goodbye!" spoke the nun. "Oh! And call me Asia."

**Later**

**Occult Research Clubroom**

"You must absolutely never cross paths with them." spoke Rias, talking about the nun. "Most have enough holy power to hurt, and even kill us devils. Some even use holy weapons."

"I see. I'll be careful from now on." Kakuzu nodded. "She can heal injuries." he continued.

"That's nice to hear, but right now it's unimportant. You're lucky she didn't sense you were a devil."

"Is the lecture over?" spoke Akeno, a pleasant smile on her face.

"What's the matter, Akeno?"

"It's a request from an archduke. We have a stray devil nearby." spoke Akeno.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN: Chapter 2 is here! Not much to say here. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, also, I have a different plan for Mil-tan.  
**

**Review time:**

**AscheriitXL - Thank you!**

** merendinoemiliano - Thank you, you're not wrong. Although, everyone would be shocked due to suddenly being alive. Also, canon will derail.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool dxd.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Kuoh Outskirts**

The peerage arrived at the last known location of the stray: a run-down mansion.

The building itself, through lack of care, looked old with some of its windows boarded up, and some simply broken.

When they entered, Rias started speaking.

"Ise, you remember our introductions, we told you our roles."

Kakuzu nodded.

"Remember when Yuuto told you about the Evil Pieces? We use them to build out numbers, but they also have another role."

"Now, most devils use their evil pieces in rating games, which are basically large-scale chess matches, mostly done to increase one's ranking. Our roles also give us special abilities, such as-"

The peerage entered a room, where they were hit by the smell of blood.

"Stray devil Vizer! Show yourself!" spoke Rias.

They heard a giggle.

"Oh, I can't believe it." came the voice. "A bunch of cuties~"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes.

"Such beautiful hair, such amazing bodies! You'll be even cuter when you're dead~" came the voice again.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows.

The stray had long black hair, and had numerous scars over its body. A pair of bone-like limbs came out of its back, and finally, it was licking a human hand.

"Ise, let me continue."

"Yuuto!" she spoke, and the boy ran towards the stray.

"Yuuto is a [Knight], which gives him exceptional speed and reflexes. Moreover, he's an expert swordsman."

Yuuto raced towards the stray, and before it could strike with its bone-limbs, slid. After a roll, he jumped.

In a second, he had a sword, and the stray lacked an arm.

It yelled out and tried to catch the [Knight] with its bone-limbs.

Kiba jumped off of those and landed in front of the peerage with a backflip.

"Next, is Koneko. She's a [Rook], which gives amazing strength and defence."

The stray rushed at them, but Koneko stood in front.

It struck her with its bone-limbs, but she didn't move.

The short girl punched, effortlessly shattering the bones.

"Next is Akeno, she's a [Queen], which gives her all of these abilities, including amazing magic. She's also the ultimate sadist."

Akeno smiled, and shot a barrage of lightning bolts at the stary, making it cry out, all while Akeno's smile widened.

'At least she's not annoying.' though Kakuzu.

She licked her lips and stopped.

"Oops, looks like I was too soft."

"And then, there's me, the [King]. I don't have any ability of that piece, since it doesn't exist." Rias smiled.

"I'm so sorry!" The stray cried out, surprising the peerage. It then did something unexpected.

It took a severed arm from nearby and squeezed it. It drank the blood and ate it.

Suddenly, three pairs of limbs erupted from it.

With far greater speed than before, it lunged at them.

"That said," Rias continued, pointing her palm at the stray. "I am not weak."

Immediately, a dark sphere grew from her palm, and expanded.

The stray had barely come close that the sphere consumed it.

When it disappeared, nothing was left, not even ash.

"That was my power of destruction."

Kakuzu simply stared in shock. Such power.

"President." spoke Koneko, pointing at one direction. "Another body."

"Two strays? Well, that's interesting." spoke Rias. "Well, time to clean it up too."

Before she could do so, a figure leapt out from the darkness.

She was a young woman with medium length blonde hair and red eyes. Other than her scarf, she wore a dark flak jacket and equally dark pants.

Her arms easily reflected the light from nearby, and had a green hue.

She didn't speak, and simply walked towards the stray.

"Ziedo?" spoke Rias, her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

The woman looked back.

"Business." she spoke. "I received a target, probably the stray you destroyed. At least you saved me some time."

She took out a blade and cut the stray. In a few seconds, she put some parts of the stray's body in her bag.

"Interested? you can buy if you want." spoke the blonde.

"Thanks for the offer, but no." Rias said, a thin smile on her face.

The blonde rolled her eyes and threw something on the floor.

In a moment, it exploded in smoke.

When the smoke settled, Ziedo was nowhere to be seen.

**The Next Day**

School was over before he knew it, and he asked Gremory about the woman from before.

"Oh her?" she asked, looking up from her book. "She's a devil who sells weapons. That's it."

"That's.. interesting." spoke Kakuzu.

"Interested?" asked Rias, a smile on her face. "We have no need for that type of business."

At Kakuzu's questioning glance, she continued.

"Our territory is about as big as Honshu in Japan. Not only that, but you'll also gain some land in the future."

Kakuzu just looked at her, mouth slightly agape.

Rias let out a laugh. "Now now, most of that area is unused, so you'll have to do some work on your own."

Kakuzu shook his head. "Thank you for telling me."

"Your welcome." Rias smiled. "Anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask about my role." the boy asked.

"You are my cute little [Pawn]." Rias spoke, a devilish smile on her face.

Kakuzu glared at her, almost succeeding. "I am not cute. And my role doesn't sound impressive."

"Don't worry, you can change into any other role within enemy territory." Rias spoke and chuckled.

She then stood up.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, time for a pact. Goodbye."

She smiled and disappeared in a flash of red.

Someday, he'd have enough magic, someday.

As she left, Kakuzu looked at his list of clients.

Miss Susan, Mister Skotadi and Miss Kasagi, the Arts teacher.

Kakuzu wondered what happened to Mil-tan, then got started on his contracts.

**Apartment Building**

Fortunately, Miss Susan and Mister Skotadi lived in the same apartment building.

He decided to help Miss Susan first.

He knocked on her door, and spoke.

"It's Hyoudou."

The door opened to reveal a woman wearing samurai armour, with long blonde hair.

"G-Greetings, Mister Hyoudou." she spoke, in English.

"What can I help you with today?"

"P-Please come in!" she spoke, bringing a hand near her mask.

The boy let out a sigh. "Your request?"

"I-I like someone!" she almost shouted, and swiped with her (fake) sword. "I want to confess! B-But... I don't want him to freak out."

"Write him a letter." Kakuzu said. "It's simple as that."

"I wr-wrote some, but I don't know.." she spoke, and gave him some pieces of papers.

Kakuzu started to read them.

"Most of these are well written." Kakuzu said. "I suggest you take the best parts of these and write a new one. Although I don't guarantee he'll reciprocate your confession, it's worth a shot."

Hopefully, her crush would not accept. That would mean more jobs for him.

"Ah.. Th-thank you!" spoke the armoured woman.

She handed him the required amount, and Kakuzu walked downstairs, to Mister Skotadi.

When he knocked on the door, he received a quiet reply.

"Who is it?"

"I am the devil you asked for."

The door opened just a bit. "O-Oh... I see."

"Please come in."

The lights were turned off, which the client quickly turned on.

Kakuzu looked at the client, his eyes narrowed.

She was a young girl with dark hair and red eyes. She wore a dark robe over a black uniform and trousers.

So, she liked to cosplay.

"I am looking for Mister Skotadi." spoke Kakuzu.

The girl let out a huff. "I am the one summoned you: the Lord of Darkness, Skotadi." she spoke, narrowing her eyes and sneering at him.

Great, she had eighth grader syndrome.

"How can I help you?" Kakuzu asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Turn me back into a Demon Lord." spoke the girl. "It all started three we-"

"I'm not interested in your backstory." spoke Kakuzu, making the girl gasp. "Just tell me what I can do."

The girl growled. "I command you to listen!"

Then something unexpected happened.

Light blue and pink flowers appeared around her, along with streaks of black.

The girl immediately blushed and shot him a nasty look.

"I guess I'll listen."

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Let's see, you were a demon lord, who fought against a magical girl. You tried a strange type of magic, which backfired and exchanged your qualities."

The girl nodded.

Kakuzu let out a sigh. "I can help, but not today. But first, by any chance, was the magical girl called Mil-tan?"

He got his answer as flowers erupted near the girl.

"I'll give you her address after I ask her." spoke Kakuzu. "Now, please pay the required the required amount."

The girl grumbled, but handed him the amount.

Kakuzu walked out of the building, and looked at the time.

He'd be lucky if he were on time.

**Near Miss Kasagi's House**

Fortunately, he still had time.

Kakuzu parked his bicycle some distance away from the entrance, and walked towards the main door.

He heard a gasp.

There stood the nun from yesterday, Asia.

"M-Mister Issei, wh-what are you doing here?"

"This is a teacher's house; I came here to study." Kakuzu lied, putting on a fake smile.

"Oh." spoke the nun, nodding.

She suddenly froze. "Wait, it's too late. She also called a devil."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You're the devil, aren't you?"

"Why do you ask?" said Kakuzu. "Does it matter?" The boy narrowed his eyes.

"Yes!" she spoke once more, and looked at the ground. "All of you devils are the same; always trying to deceive and hurt people."

"I am no-"

Her arms shook, and a pair of small blades, as bright as day, fell.

The nun grabbed them, and narrowed her eyes.

"I Asia Argento, will strike you down!"

She charged.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN: Here's chapter number 3! I will not be updating in May, because of my exams. That said, time for the reviews:**

**ShadowFictionX - I hope you like the change! The'foundation' chapters (if you would call them that) needed to be near the canon. As for your second review, thank you very much!  
**

**merendinoemiliano - First of all, yes, Information is important. Second, Kakuzu also obeyed Pain/Nagato, and he knows how weak he is compared to either of the two. Third, he may have fought Hashirama, but he lost to Kakashi and some blond kid, and also forgot to hear the rasenshuriken behind him.  
**

**Djberneman - First of all, he knows how strong she is, and right now, he doesn't see any reason to betray her. He is getting paid. That is all his character was about in the original series (Naruto). I will be changing that.  
**

**Lord of Cinders - Yes, he did fight Hashirama, but right now, he is weaker. Also, Kakuzu also lost to Naruto and Kakashi despite that feat.  
**

**That is all. Also this is a Naruto X Highschool Dxd fanfic, and thus, I will be focusing on chaacters from both series.**

**Thanks for reading and goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You're just a witch!"

N-No... I just.

"It's a shame knowing that she would betray us."

I-I just did what I was..

"What should we do with her?"

"Just kick 'er out!"

N-No! Please, no..

"Yes, I agree."

n-no...

"Hey! Shut up you old timers!"

Huh? Wh-who?

"Just think of what she can do! It'll be much more than what you all can."

The girl looked at her.

She smiled.

"I'll help you teach 'em a lesson."

Th-Thank you..

"H-Hey, why are you cryin'? Oh me? I'm Li-"

* * *

Asia shook her head, and closed the distance between herself and Mister Iss- no, the devil.

She slashed downwards with on blade, and upwards with the next.

With a red flash, a gauntlet materialized on her opponent's left arm, blocking her attack.

She let out a gasp, and thrust forward her other blade.

Fortunately, she managed to scratch him.

Unfortunately, he grabbed her arm, and punched her, hard.

She stumbled, and after a quick kick, she was now a few metres away.

She began to pant.

Why? Why did he act so nice first?

The nun blinked, and narrowed her eyes.

He was strong, but she could heal.

And so she did.

[Boost]

Unexpectedly, the bo-no, the devil's gauntlet spoke.

She healed herself and faced her opponent.

"Listen, I am only doing this for money." spoke the devil. "I have no interest in her life."

"S-Stop Lying!" she spoke, her eyes narrowing. The girl then gave the devil a small smile. "How's your wrist?"

The devil narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue. He spoke, "How about this? You observe the pact made between me and my client."

A trap! But, how?

The nun pursed her lips.

"Very well." she spoke. "B-But if you try something, I-I'll have to hurt you!"

"Fine." spoke the devil. "Now, would you please heal me?"

**Client's House**

Fortunately, the nun had agreed.

He would've probably broken her arm if she denied, but this took less time.

So, she could also heal devils.

When they entered, they were surprised to say the least; both of them had their own reasons.

Miss Kasagi, a woman with long autumn coloured hair, who wore more-or-less casual clothes stood, pointed a knife at man.

The man had white hair and a very wide smile on his face. He wore clerical clothes and a held a dagger.

Sister Asia let out a gasp.

"F-Father Freed Sellzen?" she spoke, rather fearfully.

The two stood next to the client.

"You know him?" asked Miss Kasagi, glancing at the nun.

Before she could reply, Freed let out a laugh.

"Looks like I did the right fucking thing." he spoke. He then looked at the ceiling. "Oh Great Jashin! Bless me with a nice kill!"

The priest charged, and Kakuzu narrowed his eyes.

Impossible.

"I can help, charge." spoke Miss Kasagi.

Kakuzu didn't question her, and charged as well.

The priest slashed before Kakuzu came near, allowing the boy to punch him.

Unfortunately, the priest quickly regained his composure, and stabbed Kakuzu.

The priest then attempted to kick him away, but was grabbed.

[Boost]

Asia quickly ran from behind the devil and slashed at the priest.

Her attacks were countered, but the priest lost his balance and fell.

"Mister Issei, here." spoke Asia, and touched his arm, healing it.

Kakuzu nodded.

The priest then let out a laugh.

"So! You're the nun who those crow people were talkin' about, huh?" the priest spoke. He then shrugged. "Whatever, give me that ability, and I'll make your sacrifice amazing."

Asia narrowed her eyes and gulped.

Suddenly, the ground near them lit up.

A Gremory magic circle appeared, and from it, came most of the peerage.

"We're here to help, Mr. Hyoudou." spoke Yuuto.

"Priest." Koneko spoke, glaring at the priest.

"My my, looks like we were on time." Akeno smiled.

The priest's eyes widened. He then started laughing.

The devils looked at him, their eyes narrowed.

"Be cautious." Kakuzu said.

"I can't believe it~ Lord Jashin has blessed me once again!" the priest spoke, his smile widened. Suddenly, a white glow surrounded him. He changed his dagger for a sword and a gun.

"Come at me, you shitty devils!"

Suddenly, he started slashing wildly, but stopped.

"Hey, no fair! Stop with the shitty illusions."

He then begun shooting.

Koneko quickly went in front of the humans, shielding them.

Surprisingly, the bullets didn't hurt as much as she expected.

On the other side, Yuuto and the priest slashed, parried and counterattacked. Unsurprisingly, Yuuto's speed gave him the advantage.

Although, the priest would also mess up and give the [Knight] opportunities to attack.

Yuuto delivered a diagonal slash and drew blood, and jumped back.

"You've lost." he spoke. "Please surrender." he smiled.

Unlike the priest, who had multiple cuts, Yuuto was more-or-less okay.

The priest huffed.

"This is nothing." he smiled.

"Aren't you a hardy one." commented Akeno. Her hand started sparkling.

The priest grinned and charged once more.

An arc of lightning struck the priest's arm, yet he only let out a cry of profanity. He didn't stop.

He shot at Yuuto, but Koneko quickly closed the distance.

The bullet ricocheted, and struck the wall.

The priest tried to slash Koneko, but she grabbed the ordinary blade, and broke it.

"Sleep." Koneko commented, and punched the priest, hard.

"Is everyone okay?" came the [King]'s voice, as she walked in through the door. She then looked at the damage, at the priest and then at the humans.

"I apologize for what happened, Miss Kasagi." she gave the teacher a bow. "Please don't tell about our existence. "

"U-Um, Miss Devil, are you okay?" Asia asked Koneko.

Koneko nodded.

"Nope, she isn't~" spoke the priest, who stood with a stagger. "You bled~"

"And?"

He licked the broken blade, and his skin turned black.

Koneko let out a gasp.

"Can't move." she spoke, her eyes widening.

"Don't worry. I'll make it as painful as possible~" spoke the priest.

Kakuzu charged at the priest, but before he could push him-

The priest stabbed his arm.

Koneko let out a grunt of pain.

Kakuzu tackled the priest, and Koneko staggered, and grabbed her arm

Rias' eyes narrowed and her palm started glowing. Before she could attack, Akeno spoke.

"Fallen are coming."

"Fine." she spoke, glaring at the priest.

Before they could teleport away, the [King] fired a ball of destruction at the priest, who tried to dodge.

It hit his arm, blasting it off.

The priest let out an outburst of profanity and shot at the devils.

The bullets never reached them.

**The Next Day**

Unsurprisingly, Koneko's arm did not heal over night, and it was in a sling.

Kakuzu was about to leave, when Koneko stopped him.

"Need help." she said.

"Get some rest." Kakuzu told her. He'd rather not waste time.

"I'll teleport." she spoke.

"Ask Kiba."

"He's busy, and so is Akeno-senpai."

Kakuzu let out a sigh. "How many?"

"Two"

"Very well. You owe me money."

* * *

It had only taken two hours and Koneko's work was done. Her clients were understanding, and allowed her to take it easy.

Kakuzu himself only had to take care of Mil-tan and Skotadi. Somehow, the two were at the same place.

**Apartment Building**

Koneko teleported them to the door, and he knocked.

The door opened to show a young girl who wore a magical girl dress.

Koneko just stared at Kakuzu.

"I am looking for-"

"It's me! Thanks Hyoudou!" she spoke, a wide smile on her face.

"Greetings, Hyoudou." spoke a man wearing a business suit.

"It worked?" Kakuzu asked.

The younger girl smiled. She then looked at the junior.

"Huh? Are you okay? Come on, please sit." she spoke.

**Half an Hour Later**

The two needed help with careers, and Koneko helped the best she could. They gave him their sizes and asked him to buy some clothes.

Koneko's stomach growled, and she blushed.

"Let's get some lunch." Kakuzu spoke, and Koneko narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The two walked, with Kakuzu leading the junior to a restaurant he had heard of.

"Um, Mister Issei?"

They heard a girl's voice. They looked and saw the nun from the previous day.

She then looked at Koneko's arm and let out a gasp. She hurried to her side, making the [Rook] gasp.

Before Koneko could do anything, the nun gently touched her arm.

With a green light, the girl's arm healed.

The nun suddenly jumped back. "Oh, I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself."

"Sister Asia, would you like to join us for lunch?" asked Kakuzu.

The nun narrowed her eyes.

"Thank you." spoke Koneko, staring.

* * *

The three went to a restaurant, and Kakuzu pulled out a list and gave it to the nun.

The restaurant was quiet and peaceful.

The nun puffed out her cheeks, and handed Kakuzu back his list.

"I guess, I was wrong." she let out a nervous laugh.

"What happened after we left?" asked Kakuzu.

"Oh, the fallen angels escorted me back, so I was safe." she smiled. "But, I didn't know Father Freed was here."

"The priest?" asked Koneko.

The nun nodded. "He was blacklisted when his victims were found.." she narrowed her eyes and gulped. "Tortured."

Sounds like him, Kakuzu thought. Just his luck.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." spoke Kakuzu, standing up and paying for his ankimo and his food. "I still have a job to complete."

"Can I come with you?" Asia asked. "Y-You told me I could watch."

Koneko simply stared.

"Fine." spoke Kakuzu, letting out a sigh. "Let's go to that cosplay shop."

* * *

After two hours, Kakuzu had bought clothes for both the clients, and had handed them over, receiving a generous amount of money.

The three now reached a nearby park, with Koneko having bought the three ice cream.

"Thank you for showing me all of that." spoke Asia quietly. "I'm sorry for acting like that. It's just, two years ago I healed a devil, who then killed a priest. As you expected, almost everyone started.. disliking me."

"I've had a.. slight dislike for devils ever since. Thank you for showing me not all devils are the same." she smiled.

"Wrong." spoke Koneko, and Asia looked at her. "What he did was wrong."

Asia smiled.

They heard a girl's laughter.

They looked over and saw Yuuma walking walking towards them.

"Oh my! I never thought you'd be friends with devils." she looked at them. Her wings came out, and she smiled. "Oh. So, you became a devil, huh? How pathetic."

"Now, now, let's go back, Asia."

"L-Lady Raynare.."

"You know what time it is, right? Come, and I promise not to hurt your friends."

"Sorry, but you'll have to leave." spoke Kakuzu, approaching the fallen, his Sacred Gear activated.

It wouldn't be wise to lose that healing ability.

The fallen let out a gasp, and started laughing.

"I can't believe it! Threatening me with a Twice Critical!"

"A Twice Critical?" asked Kakuzu.

"A gear that only doubles a person's power only when they're about to die." the fallen explained. "Meaning, no worry for me."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes.

[Boost]

"Now." spoke the fallen, creating a spear of light. "Come here, Asia, or else I'll kill them."

He looked at Koneko. "Can you dodge a spear?"

Koneko shook her head.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. It would be bad if they lost that ability, but hadn't a choice.

Asia looked at them, her eyes narrowed in worry.

"We'll come back for you." spoke Kakuzu.

The fallen let out a chuckle.

"Oh? Too afraid to fight?" she asked. "Besides, she's going to be 'free' later tonight."

Kakuzu shook his head. No, he was simply smart.

The fallen let out a huff.

"Whatever, come on. We're leaving." she grabbed Asia and the two disappeared.

"Why?" asked Koneko.

"We're going there with the others." he spoke. "We can't afford to lose... her."

Koneko stared, and then nodded.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN: Here's chapter number 4, and I'm back. As you can see, I've changed Asia's backstory and character a little, I hope you enjoy. Also, we have another Akatsuki member except Kakuzu.  
**

**Now, time for the reviews:**

**merendinoemiliano - Sorry for thinking you were talking about actual power. Yes, as a leader, Nagato is much better. That said, I hope you also enjoyed this chapter. Also, happy late birthday!  
**

**Guest - Well, she met a certain someone.**

**N2 - I did write I wasn't going to update in May.**

**THat's all, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Kuoh Academy**

"No! It is too risky." spoke Rias Gremory when she heard her [Pawn]'s request.

"I think it's better for a human to-"

"No. You're too weak right now." she spoke.

He did make a good point, however.

She let out a sigh.

"You are a [Pawn], the weakest piece. But, if you manage to get into enemy territory, you could undergo promotion."

"Like in chess?" asked Ise.

"Yup!" she spoke. He had gotten smarter. She got up. "Akeno, I need to take care of something. Let's go."

Her adorable servant might need some back-up.

* * *

Kakuzu saw as the [King] and the [Queen] left the room.

Promotion, huh?

"Kiba, will you help?" he asked.

The [Knight] looked surprised for a moment, but nodded.

"Of course Mister Hyoudou, let me get the map."

"Just call me Ise." Kakuzu spoke. "Now, Toujou, teleport us to Mil-tan's apartment."

Yuuto let out a chuckle.

"You aren't thinking of asking your clients, are you?"

"They aren't normal humans." he spoke. "Besides, it is wise to have a strong force."

Yuuto just laughed.

* * *

Unfortunately, the two declined.

Kakuzu wanted to ask the teacher, but she wasn't home.

The three reached an alley near the church, where Yuuto showed them a map.

They would have to go through the main door, which would most likely be guarded.

"If we have to fight the priest, don't bleed." spoke Kakuzu.

Koneko narrowed her eyes and let out a sigh.

Of course, they knew that.

"We will need disguises." spoke Yuuto. "Although I believe we can enter safely."

"Disguises are better." spoke Koneko.

"We shouldn't waste that much time." Kakuzu said.

They were about to enter when three priests walked in front of them.

It couldn't be that easy, could it?

The three simply walked in.

**Church**

The white haired priest stood there, looking at them.

"Your late. Most of them came here half an hour ago." he spoke, letting out a sigh. "Tell me the password, and I'll let you go downstairs."

His arm was reattached, but a good hit should knock it off.

A password. Of course.

Yuuto let out a sigh.

"We apologize, but please let us pass." spoke Yuuto, taking off his robe.

The priest's eyes widened slightly.

Koneko and Kakuzu took off their robes as well.

"Ah great, you healed. Man, that power really is something." He shrugged. "Give me a second. I'll make it special this time."

He then bent down near one of the benches near him.

Koneko took the opportunity and launched a nearby bench at him.

Before it could hurt him, he swiped with his new weapon.

The bench got cut in half.

The priest held a large scythe, its blade white in colour.

"Its probably sharpened." spoke Kakuzu. "Kiba, cut off the priest's damaged arm. Toujou, throw more benches."

"You?"

[Boost]

"I'll join Kiba."

{Promotion: Knight}

Koneko threw another bench at the now charging priest, who cut it apart as well.

Yuuto and Kakuzu zoomed in next, with Yuuto being slightly faster.

The priest attempted to cut them down in one swing, but Kakuzu used Yuuto as a jumping board, while the blond jumped back.

{Promotion: Rook}

[Boost]

The priest gasped as Kakuzu simply punched him in the face.

The priest impacted the ground, but managed to stand.

"I-Is that it?" the priest panted.

"No." spoke Koneko, throwing another bench at the priest.

He couldn't dodge in time, and got hit.

The priest didn't get up.

"That is all. Let's go down." spoke Kakuzu.

"Wait, at least let us wear the disguises." spoke Yuuto. "And sorry, I didn't do as you asked."

Kakuzu nodded.

He looked at the priest for a moment.

'I should kill you right now, but that ability is much more important.' he thought.

**Downstairs**

The three went downstairs, and the few priests looked at them for a moment.

They greeted them, and the priests just nodded.

The fallen angel, Raynare, stood in front of them, facing Asia, who was tied to a cross.

She was chanting.

[Boost]

The priests looked at him.

Raynare froze for a second, but resumed.

"Sorry, but we will be stopping this." spoke Yuuto, smiling, taking off his cloak.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" spoke Kakuzu, letting out a sigh.

"Go for the fallen." spoke Koneko, taking off her disguise as well.

{Promotion: Knight}

Kakuzu charged ahead, but was stopped by two priests.

They attempted to attack at once, and he had to admit; they were good.

Kakuzu jumped back, and with a quick promotion, punched them both.

He heard Raynare laugh.

"I'm impressed you were this quick." she spoke. "I'll let you speak with the nun one last time."

She walked past him.

"After all, those without their Sacred Gears are bound to die."

Kakuzu walked towards the nun, and looked at her.

She stared back weakly.

"You will return." he spoke, narrowing his eyes. "I promise."

"Th-Thank you for being my.. friend." she smiled.

[Boost]

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, and stared at the fallen.

{Promotion: Queen}

"Oh? What's this?" asked the fallen.

"You can not have that ability." spoke Kakuzu.

He charged.

The fallen chuckled, but her eyes widened at his speed.

Kakuzu punched her hard, but she managed to throw him away.

"Let us help." spoke Yuuto, who charged at the fallen as well.

She parried his demonic sword with a spear, but was hit by a thrown priest.

[Boost]

Kakuzu jumped at her once more, and with a stronger punch, managed to push the fallen down.

Koneko threw another priest at the fallen, who cut him apart.

Yuuto zoomed in, and managed to stab the fallen with his demonic sword.

The fallen let out a yell, and pushed the three back with a release of holy energy.

"How.. How dare you cut my beautiful body?!" she glared at them, and touched her damaged areas. "At least I have this.."

Great.

"Kiba, can you cut off her head?" asked Kakuzu.

Yuuto let out a chuckle.

"I.. probably. It will be very hard, though."

"Listen, devils! I'll kill all you, just like that pathetic nun!" she spoke. "Die!"

She made five light spears, and threw it at them.

The speed was faster than before, and they almost hit their intended targets.

Yuuto was barely able to push Koneko and Kakuzu out out danger, and in the process, got impaled in the leg.

The [Knight] grunted.

The [Rook] gasped.

Kakuzu glared at the fallen.

He was not going to lose another asset.

[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

Kakuzu gasped.

**[EXPLOSION]**

* * *

The fallen's eyes widened slightly.

Dark lightning erupted from both of the boy's wrists, and a dark aura covered the boy's body.

It was more concentrated at the forearms.

"Finally. It is good to be back!" the boy spoke happily.

Koneko narrowed her eyes.

What?

"Anyways, you might've been my first girlfriend, Yuuma-chan." he spoke, and his eyes narrowed. "But I hate it when someone hurts my friends!"

He was... speaking Japanese.

He then grabbed the spear in Yuuto, and it simply shattered.

Koneko stared for a moment, and then put her upperclassman near the wall.

How did he not feel the burn?

The fallen narrowed her eyes a bit, and simply threw another spear at the boy.

Surprisingly, Issei managed to grab it and tore it apart, its pieces disappearing almost instantly.

"What?!" the fallen barely managed to speak, when she was punched by the devil.

She was pushed back, and her upperclassman let out a shout.

"Promotion, [Knight]!" he jumped and reached the fallen a second time.

"Dragon Punch!"

The fallen hit the wall and lost consciousness.

"Koneko-chan! Are you and Kiba okay?!"

Koneko-chan? What happened to "Toujou"?

She nodded slowly.

Something was wrong with him.

"My my, looks like we weren't ne-Yuuto! Are you okay?!" spoke Akeno, who walked in with her master.

She ran to the [Knight].

"Yuuto, you will be okay." her master told the [Knight].

Yuuto grimaced, but nodded.

"Rias-senpai!" spoke Issei.

Her master and Akeno looked at him, eyes narrowed.

Just what happened?

* * *

The boy suddenly froze.

"Ise?" asked Rias.

The dark aura receded, and the boy started panting.

"I'm myself. No one else." he spoke quietly to himself. "I am in control."

"What was that about?" asked Rias.

"Not important." spoke Kakuzu. He narrowed his eyes at the fallen. "We need to deal with her first."

Rias let out a sigh.

"President, here it is." spoke Koneko, putting the fallen near the redhead's feet.

"Akeno." she spoke.

The black haired girl nodded, and splashed water on the fallen's face.

She woke up, and after a gasp, glared at the devils.

"I have backup! The-"

"They're dead." spoke Rias, pulling out three feathers. "Akeno and I killed them."

The fallen looked down for a moment, then stared at him.

"No way. Besides, you owe me some yen for the bracelet and the keyring."

The fallen just stared. "I... I just wanted to be useful."

Rias pointed her palm towards her.

"Die."

The sphere of destruction swallowed the fallen whole, erasing her.

"Now, that that is taken is of." spoke Rias.

A small green sphere floated downwards.

"Is that her Sacred Gear?" asked Kakuzu.

It circled him for a moment, and floated towards the dead nun.

"Aww, it's cute." spoke Akeno.

The sphere came near her, and after a few seconds; started pushing into her chest.

Akeno let out a gasp.

In a second, the sphere disappeared and Akeno was covered by a pale green glow.

It disappeared after some seconds.

"Well.. that is a surprise." spoke Rias, narrowing her eyes. She smiled. "Either way, let's bring her back."

"You're reviving her?" asked Kakuzu.

Rias smiled, pulling out a rook.

"Koneko told me about your promise. It's always good to fulfill them."

* * *

When he woke up, he wasn't in the church anymore.

And his arm was replaced by a mechanical one.

What the hell?!

At least it felt natural.

The white haired priest found himself in a nearby alley, his weapon placed in front of him.

He then saw a small piece of paper in the ground in front of him.

'Nice to know you're here as well, Hidan.'

The white haired man's eyes narrowed.

Someone from the Elemental Nations, huh?

Whatever, he had more interesting matters to look forward to.

He walked away, leaving the paper there.

Wait, was his scythe always that heavy?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AN: Here's chapter 5, and something different has happened! I hope you like what happened. It seems we have another Akatsuki member. Time for the reviews:  
**

** merendinoemiliano - Her abilities will be different from canon. That's all I'll say for now. As for Hidan, he wasn't the weakest Akatsuki member for no reason.  
**

** TeraBaapBSDK - Do you really?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well!**


End file.
